MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/22 May 2015
03:46 <3krok> gdi 03:46 <3krok> the timing of that whip crack was insane 03:46 Currently playing MvC 03:47 ... 03:47 <3krok> im watching anime and one of the characters moved a limb really fast at the exact moment you whipped and i actually thought for a second that it was coming from the video 03:47 <3krok> anyway i may come into your stream soon 03:47 Hello Pingu 03:47 Hello 03:47 Em Vee See 03:47 Hello 03:48 hi 03:48 . 03:48 .. 03:48 ... 03:48 Hello Mr. Bot 03:48 Greetings Mortals 03:48 Greetings Bot 03:48 hi 03:48 Do Not Call Me Mister 03:48 I Have No Gender 03:48 ok 03:48 how many lines of code did you put 03:48 All Your "Bot" Are Belong To Me 03:49 XD 03:49 @Pingu ? 03:49 Excepted Plasmo :p 03:49 for the tracking bot 03:49 If you can, check out my Twitch stream. 03:49 Like for it to type 03:49 I just issue orders on that sense 03:49 Currently looking back here and playing the first Marvel vs Capcom at the same time :P 03:50 Might have from 30 to 50 about the log thing 03:50 I wait that your live is online and that you play my challenge 03:50 I have MvC2 03:51 on the PS2 03:51 and it is SO much fun 03:51 I had CvS... 03:51 I found a secret Bubsy 3D code 03:51 Type "!" on the code screen to get a pitfall 03:51 :p 03:52 I know nothing about bubsy btw 03:52 I played MvC 2 on the arcade and I used Cable, Senitel and Akuma. 03:52 Did you know that Bubsy 3D was supposed to have two playable characters 03:52 Everything on arcades around here is either KoF or Metal Slug 03:52 And no 03:52 I didn't knew 03:52 Nobody would multiplay in :p 03:53 > Kaillera is love, Kaillera is life 03:53 the other one is half finished, and you can play as Snake (AKA black Bubsy) by typing in XURASNAKER 03:53 "Black Bubsy" 03:54 yea 03:54 Even bubsy followed this cliche? 03:54 like Sonic and Shadow 03:54 Just earlier 03:54 When was bubsy released? 03:54 Bubsy 3D in 1996 October 31st 03:54 in other words, Halloween 1996 03:55 Hmmm... came before KoF as well (i think) 03:55 Sonic Adventure 2 was released in probably 2001 03:55 Unless KoF '97 was released on '96 03:55 my MvC2 team is Hulk, Tron, and Mega Man 03:56 Hulk/Sentinel/Iron Man 03:56 all depends 03:56 ... 03:56 When you say tron i think it's the other one 03:56 Not Tron Bonne 03:57 I was playing MvC 03:57 Now, you're ready ? 03:57 Yep. 03:57 Check my Twitch 03:58 Still offline 03:58 Why does i say Twitch like Tweet? 03:58 because they are similar? 03:58 Online it, and you will play the game that I will send you 03:58 "Twitcher" 03:58 I forgot to broadcast? 03:58 Tweety :p 03:58 Yes, because I see gray background with Offline 03:59 It's currently initiating. 03:59 Hello 03:59 Hi 03:59 'sup 03:59 Ok, I wait, and once it's done, I send you the game 03:59 I will watch you during that you playing the challenges (heh) 04:00 Something's not right. 04:01 Oh ? :/ 04:01 May as well reset the router before actually starting the stream. 04:01 Now its streaming. 04:01 I wonder where Plasmoid is today? He's usually in the chat at around this time. 04:02 www.twitch.tv/mlgpoliwhirl 04:02 http://www.twitch.tv/mlgpoliwhirl 04:02 I'm on the air! 04:02 Ok 04:03 For the moment, I see just black screen 04:04 and windows sound 04:05 ded 04:05 (what could possibly go wrong) 04:05 ... 04:06 > made bubsy wiki 04:06 > realises bubsy wiki already exists 04:06 > realises "bubsy wiki" is spam land 04:06 @Doom i'm pretty sure Plas has to work someday 04:06 @Pingu 04:06 Make some helpful edits for a wiki or more 04:06 Hello 04:06 Then make a adoption request 04:06 And hello 04:07 ... 04:07 "If Ender comes on, tell him to wait a sec"~Windindi 04:07 @Len: I heard just some sounds 04:07 lol 04:08 Thanks 04:09 and still black blackground 04:11 ... Really, the broadcast don't work fine for me, it will be dead for the challenge :( 04:11 ^ 04:11 same 04:11 @Tou 04:12 Was playing SFII 04:12 Ok 04:12 ... has anyone here used CamStudio 04:12 ? 04:12 no. 04:12 but the broadcast don't work fine, still black background and some sounds of 0,5 seconds 04:13 My internet's a bit bad. 04:13 FYI. 04:13 ... 04:13 ... Ok :( 04:13 Last time you said you couldn't watch nintendo direct... 04:13 Because I was going to watch it in the car :P 04:14 But then Reece saved the day 04:14 by logging everything 04:14 now I know there is going to be splatoon amiibo 04:14 What I should give you was a flashgame 04:14 *Reese 04:14 Lol Reece 04:14 Unfortunately, because technical difficult... :( 04:15 Going offline and probably resetting my router. 04:15 Bye 04:16 Ok, or maybe you should check options, if there's 04:16 I'm not Gtg-ing yet. 04:16 :L 04:16 Just going to reset my router. 04:16 such as "broadcast from computer screen" 04:16 ... 04:16 Is twitch even used to do otherwise? 04:16 exist Ness or Lucas for Mugen? 04:17 SM853 made a Ness. 04:17 Yup 04:17 3 Nesses 04:17 No idea about lucas 04:19 Router reset. 04:19 Will maybe resume Twitch stream. 04:20 Ok 04:21 Hey jen give me Sandals!! 04:21 Hi 04:22 hi 04:22 haaaaaai 04:22 won't be on for too long 04:22 ... 04:22 k 04:22 !ping 04:23 when 12:19 hits, i'll be on 04:23 so in a hour or so 04:23 anyways 04:23 What is this?! 04:23 amazingness 04:23 see ya 04:23 k. 04:23 bye. 04:23 !adom 04:23 what the fuck was that for 04:23 !ping 04:24 wtf 04:24 !adom 04:24 ... 04:24 * LenMaster88 will now play SvC Chaos 04:25 Check my Twitch account 04:25 ... 04:26 hey guys what was that ?! 04:26 Still Offline 04:26 ... 04:26 Adom screeching i think 04:26 !ping 04:27 When you hit someone with a baseball bat 04:27 !falcon 04:27 !ping 04:27 For when you succeed 04:27 lol 04:27 !kirby 04:27 ah ok 04:27 !pingsohighsnoopdogcan'treachit 04:27 what 04:27 !pingness 04:27 Can you stop no- 04:27 !whip 04:27 how on the fuck does that work 04:27 I suck with Zero... 04:27 @Hydron 04:28 lewdine failed hard 04:28 The first thing you type needs to be !ping 04:28 <3krok> d'ya wanna calm down with that? 04:28 !pingas 04:28 Ohkay 04:28 c: 04:28 !pingas 04:28 Awww schit 04:29 !pingu 04:29 Shnope-ing as usual i c 04:29 !adomizer 04:29 PINGAS 04:30 !adomsjaguarkick 04:30 Also 04:30 I forgot to start broadcasting yet again... 04:31 I should start broadcasting and playing Super Gem Fighter 04:31 Excepted that you should stay in front of your computer 04:31 polees 04:33 and play only what I give you during broadcasting 04:33 I can do whatever I want :} 04:33 Hey guys 04:33 such as failed your boradcast 04:33 Hi. 04:34 Hello 04:34 I just got back from my last day of school 04:34 ITS SUMMERTIME 04:35 Hello 04:35 ... 04:35 @Len: Excepted that I have tell you to broadcast because normally you have a challenge game to play that I should give you :} 04:35 Hi 04:36 I've been getting more and more excited for the Lawl Character Creation thing to come ouyt 04:36 Ok 04:37 In fact, I know the first character I'm gonna ry and make 04:37 3 years ago, I wanted to make my own Lawl spinoff called Smash Bros Lawl Revengeance 04:37 Gonna take a long time for the stream to load 04:38 However, because of school and my n00biness with Sony Vegas I never completed a single moveset 04:38 I hate the fact that seasons are inverted from U.S. to Brazil... 04:38 And the fact Christmas is on FRIKKIN SUMMER! 04:39 So I'll be making the characters I planned in the Lawl game creator 04:39 I'm streaming now. 04:39 www.twitch.tv/mlgpoliwhirl 04:39 http://www.twitch.tv/mlgpoliwhirl 04:41 If anyone wants to check out my livestream it's open. 04:41 I notices Morrigan 04:41 but sounds starts, cuts, starts, cuts 04:41 ... 04:42 Sorry my chat crashed 04:43 Wow, it lags 04:44 Yep, that's it 04:45 Anyone wanna know what characer I'm making first for when Lawl comes out? 04:45 http://admintell.napco.com/ee/images/uploads/gamertell/lou_albano_super_mario_640.jpg 04:45 Who? 04:45 Oh. 04:45 PLUMBER MARIO 04:45 You're making the Lou Albano incarnation of Mario? 04:45 Yep 04:46 Again I've been planning this for like, 3 years lol 04:46 Lag and still one image, no showing like in computer screen 04:46 Is it me or does Pocket Ken die like Mega Man? 04:47 Right now I'm watching Phelous review a Lion King ripoff movie made by the guys who brought you Dalmatians 3 and DinoYEE Adventure 04:48 The "Scar" of the movie sounds like Morgan Freeman LOL 04:48 (yee) 04:49 I didn't even know that was a thing (yee) 04:51 (yee) t (yee) s 04:52 Yeah I'm still working on ideas for Plumber Mario's moveset. Anyone got any ideas? 04:53 Still laggy the broadcast :c 04:55 I ended the broadcast. 04:56 ... 04:57 I was playing Pocket Fighter as Ken 05:00 Ok 05:00 :D 05:00 Hi. 05:00 Plasmo 05:00 Hai :3 05:00 Hi. 05:00 hello boss 05:00 !adom 05:00 !ping 05:01 Oh, a flying Adom 05:01 Home Run :p 05:01 Enjoy yer deletion spree, Plasmoid? 05:01 I fear there's still more. 05:02 But I knew Dragon Ball would be hit hard. 05:02 Plasmoid 05:02 I'm back had to poop 05:02 We needed to know that :L 05:03 :L = sarcasm 05:03 Len has failed to broadcast live 05:03 OK. 05:03 * :l = TMI 05:03 so... please... I would that you do 05:03 :L = many things 05:03 ;P 05:03 *please face* émè 05:03 I should probably do a Google Hangout next time. 05:04 That's another way to livestream, right? 05:04 Yea, like Jetgoshi doing 05:05 I don't remember the site name 05:06 Gee, Nintendo had more bad articles than I remember... 05:06 Livestream. 05:06 That's the name of the site. 05:07 Anyone excited for the Smash Bros Lawl Character Creation System? 05:07 @Servbot 05:07 IDK what's Lawl 05:07 I can finally make a Smash Bros. game with Pocket Fighter characters 05:08 with the Lawl creation system 05:08 Gudine you Don 05:08 dont know what Lawl is? 05:08 Nope 05:08 Last time i looked google images it looked like a really shitty fangame 05:08 A Smash Bros. parody. 05:09 With a ton of spinoffs. 05:09 ... 05:09 Ok 05:09 Not interested then 05:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1FrwSzRLRY&list=PL78C0A86E262062C4 05:10 They are a bunch of videos 05:12 Hola 05:13 I gotta eat 05:13 I GOTTA GO FAST 05:13 Hi. 05:14 hi 05:16 hi 05:16 hi 05:17 how are ya? 05:17 Good 05:17 Hello 05:18 Currently feeling like doing things for NvC 05:18 By polishing 05:18 that sounds wonderful 05:18 (I recently gave Segata some hitsprites) 05:20 Yay. 05:23 Dylanius gave me movelist ideas for Sunset Shimmer! :) 05:23 yay! 05:25 Yey. 05:25 Now you don't have artblock. 05:26 Wow. 05:26 So many people want to fuck, according to my junkbox. 05:26 Horny bastards :P 05:26 ?! 05:26 is this for real?? 05:26 @Plas is just joking 05:26 :P 05:27 I'm dead serious. 05:27 My email junk folder was filled with this...junk. 05:27 plas wuht 05:27 wow 05:27 that's sad 05:27 plas i killed each and every single one of those people so that you would only fuk me 05:27 jkjk 05:27 ... 05:27 you must be concidered very sexy :P 05:27 he is. 05:28 @Plas 05:28 he is the sexiest fuck on the planet 05:28 Did someone found your email or something? 05:28 :} 05:28 Take it to the trashbin then! 05:28 In more important news... 05:28 wot 05:28 news! 05:28 speech 05:28 speech 05:28 speech 05:28 lol 05:28 Wikia (specifically Kirkburn) has responded to my user group request. 05:29 ... 05:29 and?! 05:29 What user group request? 05:29 ^ 05:29 can you please remove !adom 05:29 *hyped* 05:29 ear rape is always legit shit, but... 05:29 @Len he asked for a "Janitor" user group 05:29 Regarding the janitor user group, he said it's a reasonable request. 05:29 goddammit my computer lags right now 05:29 yay! :D 05:29 (hype) 05:29 C: 05:29 @Wind: 05:29 Yes? 05:30 He wanted to ask me about the specifics such as what they can do and how can assign users to the group. 05:30 plas-senpai 05:30 But yeah. 05:30 you sexy beast 05:30 *who can 05:30 So I can become Janitor? 05:30 I just showed you the (hype) emoticon. 05:30 @Plas 05:30 oh! Thanks @Toon 05:30 (yee) ? 05:30 what does the janitor do 05:30 About the "what they can do thing", there's a list of rights (not user groups) somewhere 05:30 does he clean everyone's shit like real janitors? 05:30 cleans up trash on the wiki 05:31 o. 05:31 k 05:31 like stupid pages 05:31 Admins without the mod powers 05:31 ^ 05:31 so Plas doesn't have too :P 05:31 Yes 05:31 A janitor can delete pages, templates, categories and images. 05:31 o. 05:31 And move/rename files. 05:31 So yeah. 05:31 Maintenance tasks. 05:31 make a poll 05:31 !falcon 05:31 For what? 05:31 and make sure certain people are up to the task and don't have bad intentions 05:32 e.g. you give janitor status to xXx_not a griefer_xXx 05:32 If I was selected for this job, I'll take it seriously. 05:32 ... 05:32 I'm not giving the rights out. 05:32 :P 05:32 Me too 05:32 and then xXx_not a griefer_xXx deletes everything 05:32 o. 05:32 But yeah, I have a few users on my mind. 05:32 ooooo 05:32 Also, who dahell uses xXx on their username? 05:32 Not telling though. 05:32 :} 05:32 lol 05:32 tails.edgy 05:32 And now, back to deleting stuff :P 05:33 atleast on steam 05:33 Nintendo got hit haaaard 05:33 by 25 cm of black dongers 05:33 how @Doom? 05:34 ded 05:34 ded 05:34 diededeiyed 05:34 Ded 05:35 slowly becoming alive 05:35 HOWS LIFE 05:35 XD 05:35 bruh 05:35 * Gudine uses 1up 05:35 * Chat revives 05:36 * Intense roleplaying 05:36 ... 05:37 Back 05:38 polees 05:39 RENEGADE FOR LIFE 05:39 I'm already working on the animations for Plumber Mario lol 05:40 sinep 05:49 Brb 05:52 boom 05:52 boom 05:52 baby 05:52 super base 05:52 *bass 05:52 Hello 05:52 all bout that bass 05:52 no Truble 05:52 hello 05:52 XD 05:53 Some people did a senor prank at our school 05:54 every computer had a shirtless Hitler 05:54 and it said 05:54 "Don'T Jewish your Feuer was hot like me?" 05:54 Probably made some people go apeshit 05:54 it DID 05:55 ether laugh 05:55 or socially offended 05:56 most Jewish people at my school are super hypercritical. 05:56 But I won't get into that 05:56 ok. 05:57 it sucks 05:57 'nuff said 05:58 on other news 05:58 WOMBAT'S GETTIN MARRIED 05:58 lol 05:58 :P 05:59 DBZA 06:01 Dragon Ball Z Alpha? 06:01 wat 06:03 Hola TAS 06:03 Dragon Ball Z Abridged 06:04 Oh. 06:05 ded.. 06:05 Hey I'm back 06:05 and i hate an NSFW Edit of M.Bison.. 06:05 named "Raper M.Bison (vega)" 06:07 lol 06:07 Hey does anyone wanna help me work on the sprites & moves for Plumber Mario? 06:09 Hi. 06:10 @Metal 06:10 hi 06:10 What the fuck? 06:11 Why? 06:11 Why'd you say that? 06:11 Hello Brawl 06:11 Also, 06:11 hey there, Brawl. 06:11 Hey plas, Why'd you delete this article? Hanzo Hattori (World Heroes) 06:12 DoomBowser. 06:12 He hates EVERYTHING that has little-to-no gameplay. 06:13 Fucking a man, I spend a while ripping those gifs 06:13 And I love how he commented "gameplay text is only comprised of comparing this to the source" 06:13 Because the source game doesn't matter at all, amirite? 06:13 I wish I could find it so I can spewgen his ass 06:14 Plas was the one who deleted it, so he must have agreed, as he has disagreed with me before 06:14 Also, stop Spewgen-ing every little thing you disagree with 06:14 As Len's livestream has techinical difficult, someone want to... ? 06:14 I haven't exactly been doing that lately 06:15 Also, why are you fucking a man? 06:15 keep it subtle K? 06:16 Metal mentioned something about a M. Bison edit. 06:16 That is a rapist. 06:16 (sick) 06:16 and just 06:16 i've founded that on Mugen Zone 2.0 06:16 You really shouldn't have said that. 06:16 You know, funny thing about rapist mugen chars 06:16 .. 06:16 no 06:16 damn the NSFW 06:17 I had a dream I had an alt youtube account that was banned for a day because I had Rasputin's garden of love attack in it 06:17 ... 06:17 an attack that, despite involving rape, is PG-13 as hell 06:17 Waity 06:18 Why the hell are you deleting all the pallettes? 06:18 If someone wants to remake an article, they're going to have to re-rip them 06:19 Or ask for them to be re-instated? 06:19 Also, it isn't exactly hard to rip still images... 06:19 You could do that? 06:19 It's still annoying to do 06:19 You can ask for whole articles to be reinstated 06:19 Stop trying to make everyone mad? 06:19 Stop trying to make everyone mad. 06:21 ... 06:21 alright, fine 06:21 hi 06:22 @Brawl 06:22 Hi. 06:22 I was talking to Doom 06:22 I'm off of my world heroes kick, so a featured hanzo article will have to wait 06:22 For now, I shall try and learn how to rip hyper backgrounds 06:22 Or work on the red ranger 06:22 Hola 06:22 Before making sprites for Sunset's specials and hypers, I must make sprites for BeanFan's Ian. 06:23 Rip Hyper backgrounds? 06:23 Nono, you want to omit Hyper backgrounds. 06:23 or 06:23 not 06:23 rip 06:23 hyper backgrounds. I dun goofed 06:23 Hyper backgrounds are evil >:):)"> 06:23 consequences will never be the same 06:24 God frig I hope Wikia enable that new user group. 06:24 That was tiring work :s 06:24 Soz about Hanzo. 06:24 There's also an issue with DJ's Duck Hunt Dog 06:24 But not everyone would've played World Heroes, so saying it plays like that isn't always a done-deal. 06:25 Oh? 06:25 Well, yeah 06:25 But I feel it was still salvagable. I'll get to that at some point 06:25 lemme try a video of the hyper I'm trying to rip 06:26 I'm back 06:26 It's also not M.U.G.E.N relevant info, which is what we should be documenting on this M.U.G.E.N wiki 06:26 So source info kind of comes second 06:26 Just so you know, try to remove hitsparks and dust effects when ripping anims ;) 06:26 Dust is evil. 06:26 Hitsparks are obscuring. 06:26 r8 me Duck Hunt Dog/DJ HANNIBALROYCE's version#Specials 06:26 Only instance where hitsparks are OK is when there's nothing else on-screen. 06:27 I think I've had a lot of trouble with DHD's roll over uppercut 06:27 Oh btw MUGEN Database:Featured article candidates 06:27 Like a Shun Son Goku Satsuma. 06:27 There's a new featured article candidate 06:27 ... 06:27 "new" 06:27 :P 06:27 No one rated Radioactive man 06:27 Not even you, brawl 06:27 Yeah, it's been there for ages. Hence the signal boostg 06:28 Wait, I can vote on it? 06:28 'course 06:28 I would've nominated ADOM, but I'm a little iffy about the language used in the articles and whether such a thing should be featured. 06:28 I don't want to vote on the article I mostly made. I'd look like a douche :c 06:28 You can vote for your own characters in MFG's CotM, so yeah :P 06:28 @PT: I have play the game that I should give you 06:28 I vote on articles i put to deletion 06:29 Welp. 06:29 Wikia dun goofed again. 06:29 06:29 Nice gap. 06:29 Dun mean don't? 06:29 Also everything is plain text 06:29 Dun goofed means to get something wrong. 06:29 To screw up. 06:29 The chat launcher is incredilby ugly 06:29 Rasetsumaru Haohmaru Jubei Yagyu 06:29 These last 3 samurai showdown articles are in a really bad way, two lack any gameplay info and the other has info that is not gameplay related 06:30 Yeah, chat's module is weird. 06:30 ... 06:30 Isn't it a mediawiki page? 06:30 You should probably delete all the darkstalkers articles, save for demitri 06:30 Or... a module? 06:30 The scroll will only work if there's 10, 15, 20, etc. people in the chat 06:30 @Brawl Felicia was really good last time i looked 06:31 ... 06:31 Ok, it's not bad 06:31 It's nuked 06:31 but it's not bad 06:31 Anyways, I best be off. 06:31 I'll be back later, most likely ;P 06:31 aw 06:31 Bai for now :3 06:31 cya plas 06:31 Bye 06:31 Bye. 06:31 ... Bai 06:34 Morrigan is salvagable, Q-bee was saved from deletion this afternoon 06:34 PT want really dodge the challenge that I would give him 06:34 :p 06:35 Supposedly, he's making a new M.U.G.E.N character, inbetween dealing with this place 06:35 He seems quite busy :s 06:36 ... 06:36 Who? Plas? 06:36 Yes 06:36 What character? 06:36 Rotom is not a WIP 06:36 PT is still busy :p 06:36 Dunno, he's gives the tiniest of hints about what he does 06:37 Or just going to update Yee. 06:37 Make the Hard 8 mode a Null 06:37 ... 06:37 After all, who saw (yee) coming 06:37 ? 06:37 Plas is not that type of guy 06:37 Plas will not make a null 06:41 I was joking. 06:41 Looking at Plas' userpage, he says he has placeholders for a Chespin, Garchomp and Victini in his roster, all of them to be made by 'GarchompMatt' 06:44 ... 06:44 Oh 06:44 As you know, plas took 1 year to finish rotom 06:45 I think he's already used to be occupied 06:47 Have you a livestream, Gudine ? 06:47 New character? 06:47 @Tou nope 06:47 :( 06:47 His website jokes that he takes fifty years to make a character, because he takes time on them. 06:47 Plas was working on chespin 06:47 That must be a pain, since he originally sprites all of his stuff 06:48 Garchomp and Victini should be some of his future WIPs 06:48 Who's Kroggoth btw? 06:48 I think he's from bionicle 06:48 The green insect droid one, yes 06:48 From a N64 game Plas likes. 06:48 Called Total Annhilation or something. 06:48 ... 06:49 I kind of already expected this 06:49 Yes 06:49 It's a PC game dammit 06:49 Not green tho 06:49 And i know doom is right 06:49 No online on 64 :p 06:49 He has add a ping which sound is from Total Annihilation 06:49 !mods 06:49 ... 06:49 I think dreamcast was the first console to have online 06:49 Only when really needed, said PT 06:50 It's kind of deppressing to see Plas is one of the only users who edit TA wiki 06:50 http://totalannihilation.wikia.com/wiki/Krogoth 06:50 It's the best buildable mobile unit in the game, but it takes forever to build 06:51 AKA not worth it 06:51 I know what it's like to be one of the only members on a wiki 06:51 ... 06:51 Same 06:51 When I got into wiki editing, I was editing the clayfighter wiki, and it was completely dead 06:51 But not be the only member of a relatively longlasting wiki... 06:52 Hi. 06:52 at one point, one other guy came to edit it with me, and we became friends 06:52 Hello 06:52 Konichiwa. 06:52 Konnichiwa 06:52 yobosayo 06:53 im playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja storm Generation 06:55 Whelp, I voted for my own article 06:55 well 06:55 Making sprites. 06:55 it's not really my own 06:55 Plas and doom helped with it 06:55 and 3krok 06:55 So I feel less bad 06:55 ... 06:56 No polls has such a "self-vote sensor" 06:56 The only instance where i don't self-vote is for things like mod elections 06:56 *instances 06:57 Hello Star Wolf 06:57 I will return later 06:57 cya doom 06:57 Bye 06:58 Bye. 06:58 I shall record a vidy 06:58 a 06:58 stopped to play Naruto and now i will make a AMV 06:58 2 sprites remaining... 06:58 @Brawl what recorder do you use? 06:59 eyy em vee 06:59 camtasia studio 07:00 hey guys what is your opinion for this music for a AMV? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk2U3Cm4rQM 07:00 Free trial's almost halfway over tho :c 07:00 Same with my "free trial" for winrar 07:00 I'm going to miss my pop up less winrar 07:00 ... 07:00 Lel 07:00 http://mugenmultiverse.fanbb.net/t6048-pac-man-35th-anniversary-by-brucewayne74 07:00 There should be a no popup hack for winrar 07:01 MMV is going to botch Pac-Man once again... 07:01 The sprites are pretty 07:01 the char prolly sucks tho 07:01 maybe he mean the pop up where you can buy? right Brawl? 07:01 Yeah 07:02 It's a bit of a trade off. You don't have to buy winrar, but you get those annoying pop-ups everytime you open the program 07:02 im still getting this damn Pop Up 07:02 yeah 07:02 Like "no ads" packages 07:03 Now I shall exit ze chat 07:03 cya guise 07:03 Bye 07:04 bye. 07:05 I have to do work now, so I'll be off for a few hours 07:05 Bye. 07:07 Bye 07:08 im downloading some of Anime episodes for a AMV 07:09 I'm still spriting... 07:09 ok 07:10 Sprites are cool. 07:11 and I wish I knew how to do them. 07:11 Look at tutorials. 07:11 ... 07:11 Can you show me some? 07:11 Me? 07:11 Yup 07:11 Tutorials? 07:11 Most i found on google are broken by now 07:11 And yes 07:19 Hello 07:19 Hi. 07:19 That shit took me a few minutes! 07:19 Not a few hours! 07:20 Hello 07:21 ugh 07:22 ...? 07:22 Can't find a helpful tutorial for you... 07:22 Ohok 07:28 Fak. 07:31 Hi 07:32 Hello 07:32 I see Wlan kinda sorta listens to feedback now. 07:32 I'll use that as an opportunity to git him gudder. 07:33 I'm working on the Smash moveset for Plumber Mario. Does anyone have any ideas for potential A attacks? 07:33 Uses a pipe. 07:33 And maybe a wrench. 07:33 IDK... 07:49 damage = 3,8 07:49 A move that does more than twice as much damage on guard.\ 07:51 z z z 08:04 * Toupou is actually playing a MMORPG 08:07 I'm trying to recreate the characters seen in MKvSF Youtube videos. 08:16 hi 08:17 hi 08:18 what's going on? 08:18 Ummm 08:19 I'm about to send sprites to Ender 08:19 also, I'm about to play MvC2 08:19 as a well deserved break 08:19 i came back 08:19 for Mewtwo? 08:19 i'm rich in Skrols Home 08:19 Yep! For Mewtwo 08:19 and i have lot of kills 08:20 nice @Metal 08:20 Hel 08:20 Hell 08:20 O 08:20 hi 08:21 (arnold) 08:21 Hi. 08:24 Hi 08:24 Hey pony person that I forgot its name 08:24 is Sunset Shrimmer 08:24 to Silver 08:25 I'm back 08:26 hi 08:26 Shimmer* 08:30 Also, Its not a pony. 08:30 Its a human. 08:31 Hola 08:31 Hola 08:32 Hola. 08:33 Hola} 08:34 Hello spaceling 08:34 hi 08:34 https://youtu.be/BryHxb7spfA?list=PL1clr_LDv2rxPDdmexPhv-7d0GT44--X_ I fell so much nostalgia while watching this 08:34 Feel* 08:34 Dylan commented on my TERROTE vare move vid. 08:34 "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" 08:34 -Him 08:35 http://i.imgur.com/bGe4YVA.png 08:35 look 08:35 @Marv 08:35 Tell him that the vore move isn't in. 08:35 That'll get him to rage :} 08:36 "Another character that will probably eat us later." 08:36 -Me 08:36 @Toon Cool 08:36 lol 08:36 @Silver: thnx 08:36 Jarquin. 08:37 yes? 08:37 http://i.imgur.com/bGe4YVA.png 08:38 * Jenngra505 is thinking of Shrek for Mugen 08:39 So i will do for WlanMan after making Dexter for FelixMario2011 08:39 You're doing the sprites for Wlan? 08:39 But I wanted to make a Shrek too. 08:39 :( 08:39 Jarquin did you clicked the link? 08:40 yes, i sawed :) 08:40 saw* 08:40 Also, her stance is currently static... 08:41 Ok. 08:42 I'm checking the size of Dexter, and i'm composing to be small that FelixMario's first sprites 08:42 Hello 08:42 I will still use your Shrek sprites. 08:42 But I will use it with a focus on making a better Shrek than Wlan. 08:43 I can do better sprites. 08:43 I meant better in gameplay. 08:43 But I will ask you if I need new sprites for a move. 08:43 Sunset's basics are finished. 08:43 Jenn's Shrek will have a meme mode. 08:44 Yes. 08:44 Palette 8 will be full of ogre puns. 08:44 With a censored rape move. 08:44 and he'll throw onions at his opponents. 08:44 That of Rasputin's Garden Of Love. 08:44 ... 08:44 @Len The most vulgar Shrek 08:44 meme. 08:44 Shrek is love. 08:44 A fanfic written by shitposters about Shrek doing the most devious of things. 08:44 i will make the win pose from CN: Punch Time Explosion 08:45 And Sunset needs compatibilities, besides Babality and Passare. 08:45 I may edit Placemario's Dexter a bit. 08:45 (If MOC doesn't confirm his version) 08:45 If that happens I'll just give MOC tons of feedback. 08:53 So, has anyone else been cleared for Summer Break? 08:53 Hello 08:53 Hallu. 08:53 ... 08:53 It's only next month for me 08:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRuU9Gg2aWk 08:53 And it's winter break over here 08:53 About Summer 08:54 o-o 08:56 Spoiler Alert... 08:57 Oda is still acting like 8 year old 08:57 fighting with other guy 08:57 Oda? 08:57 the guy who vandalized my page once 2 months ago 08:58 Oh ok 08:58 I don't believe I'm familiar with him. I shouldn't need any extra info, though.. he already sounds like a lesser character. 08:58 ... 08:58 He is 08:58 brb 08:59 I don't know who Oda is as well, nor do i care about him/her 09:00 Well if he's a vandal than I have no reason to interact with him. 09:00 Although I am tempted to begin checking my profile daily, now... 09:02 Hola 09:03 Hi. 09:03 Aloha. 09:18 ded 09:18 Imagine if Alexlexus made all of the cheapshit MKvSF characters I see on YouTube videos? 09:18 *. 09:24 .. 09:24 still ded 09:30 The first time I see Vin type "Super Saiyan"... 09:32 But this time he misspelled it. 09:32 Hi. 09:32 MKvSF Recreated characters will have finishers. 09:32 hi 09:32 "Super Sayian" 09:32 Hi. 09:32 hello boss 09:32 I am now making sprites for Ian's Kyle striker... 09:33 Howdeeeeeeeee 09:33 Howdy ho 09:34 ho 09:35 hi 09:35 Hi. 09:35 @Marv: 09:35 ho mean "prostitute"... 09:35 ... 09:36 "an expression of surprise, admiration, triumph, or derision." 09:36 Also that 09:36 Why would i call brawl a prostitute? 09:37 I know you weren't. 09:37 @Alex 09:37 What? 09:37 I never knew that. 09:37 Since I remember that Emiozuna insulted Ness by calling him a "ho". 09:37 And TWK banned him. 09:38 When was that? 09:38 a year ago 09:38 he got banned a lot isn't it? 09:38 <3krok> im tempted to pun 09:38 I didn't start going here until like-what, October? 09:39 ... 09:39 <3krok> i only started actively going here last month. i used to be kind of active for a little while in like. late 2013 09:39 <3krok> but i had a completely different username and stuff then 09:39 I just became inactive last end of the year 09:39 And i'll prolly do so again 09:40 Wikibreaks are good for health ;) 09:40 oh yeah I remember that 09:40 emio was all 09:40 ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho oh ho ho ho ho ho ho 09:40 And then ban 09:40 This looks more like santa claus 09:40 I was so awkward back then 09:41 Merry christmas 09:41 :P 09:41 I miss the waluigiking :c 09:41 He was here a week ago. 09:41 When I was testing 09:41 Really? Huh 09:41 yep 09:42 But he doesn't come here much. 09:42 Wish I could've shown my GBF run with Zero. 09:42 But then I ragequit. 09:42 Because skewl. 09:42 Ikr 09:42 It's sooooo fucking long 09:43 Twenty three fights should not be the length of an arcade mode 09:43 Hai 09:43 I didn't ragequit because of how long it was, I quit because I had to do school. 09:43 Oh 09:43 *go to school 09:43 still, it's pre-etty long 09:44 !ping 09:45 !ping 09:45 Ness 09:45 Or Baseball Bat. 09:45 From SSB. 09:45 OH GAY! 09:45 TAH! 09:45 or Psy Boy 09:46 PSIboy 09:46 Or Not-Ninten :} 09:46 I actually played a bit of earthbound wiht my friend the other day 09:46 goddamn, was it funny 09:46 ... 09:46 I played 'till when ness go back to his house the first time 09:47 On a emulator, of course 09:47 ... I never played an Earthbound game. 09:47 There was one npc that asked me if I could fill in the rest of the dialogue to this beetles song XXXesterday 09:47 @Toon 09:47 Same here. 09:47 I said yes 09:47 Then the guy congratulated me 09:47 ... 10:46 No, my Internet's being a twat. 10:46 Plasmoid ... :3 10:46 It cut out for like, ten minutes :L 10:46 Dat sux 10:46 I posted that first message ten minutes ago. 10:46 When the topic was still relevant. 10:47 it happens 10:48 Hyped for the steam summer sale? 10:49 i guess 10:49 ... 10:49 aw fuk 10:49 . 10:49 .. 10:50 ... 10:50 Greetings Mortals 10:52 (gudine) 10:52 ? 10:52 I don't need an emoticon. I have this (awesome) 10:52 The awesome face is a dead meme. I'm BRINGING IT BACK 10:52 I was thinking about making a emote for The Machine 10:52 :3 10:52 Prefer the cat 10:52 or the 10:52 Then i remembered why it was excluded from the last game 10:52 (trollface) 10:56 I gotta sleep, it's very late :/ 10:56 Bai 10:56 Bye 11:02 Haven't seen (dyl) in a while 11:02 He don't come here that often now... 11:02 Might contact him on skype 11:02 Plasmoid can't wait to lulz kick him from the chat again :} 11:03 Hello 11:03 FML 11:03 oh hey doom, what do you think about the radioactiveman article? MUGEN Database:Featured article candidates 11:04 Is it gud enuff 11:04 * BrawlTheMan is shamelessly whoring 11:07 I'm looking into all the technical stuff, I already have an issue with one of the brief descriptions that I'm adjusting as we speak. 11:10 Really? sheeeeit 11:10 Hello 11:11 Oh hey, I remember you 11:11 Goodness... it's been like forever since I was here. 11:11 ikr 11:11 Hiya 11:11 Well... my absence from here is for one reason... my laptop died off in September so I lost EVERYTHING MUGEN related on my computer. 11:12 But on the plus side... it's a brand new start for me. 11:12 Oh that sucks 11:12 That sucks hardcore 11:12 You lost that tag team project you were working on? 11:12 Oh? You mean my MvC2 Conversion thread? 11:13 That's one of the reasons why I started MUGEN fresh. 11:14 If no one has noticed, I patched Chotto-Komaru's Fox McCloud. 11:15 Hi DarkWolf. 11:15 Long time no see Plasmoid. How are ya? 11:15 Pretty good, thanks :) 11:15 You probably saw plas in mffa 11:15 under the name garchomp matt 11:21 Brawl, I have a question. 11:21 Do you still have that Pokémon MUGEN thing? 11:21 With all the PokéJunk in it? 11:21 Yeah, but I haven't updated it in a while 11:21 Oh yeah!! 11:21 Have there been any dead links? 11:21 Dude, that database was awesome! 11:22 I was more referring to stages? 11:22 That wasn't a question btw. 11:22 I dunno why I made it seem like one :s 11:22 But yeah. 11:22 One of Cyberlizard's. 11:22 btw, should Ganon be in NvC?? 11:22 This is my MvC2 System Project 11:22 http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/22167-darkwolf13s-mvc2-conversion-project/ 11:23 What stages are missing? There are limited because of the size of the game, but I'll see if I could find anything 11:23 Oh... and I included a fighter no one expected... 11:23 Yours truly 11:23 But first 11:23 lemme code a #selfie 11:23 WaitwaitwaitWaitwaitwaitWaitwaitwait 11:23 let me get this stright 11:24 *straight 11:24 YOU are making a MvC2 thingy? 11:24 Windi is making a compilation game that's supposed to be like MvC. Maybe you could give him a hand (awesome) 11:24 Main Street Colosseum. 11:24 I have doubts that you have it, given that it was available on Megaupload. 11:24 It's just me... the sole member of the project. It appeared I sparked an inspiration to this guy called ExShadow. 11:25 Woah! 11:25 dude, amazing! 11:25 He's making a new MvC2 SP. 11:25 Like Brawl said, I'm trying to make a MvC2 project myself 11:25 Oh, I has it 11:25 Lemme fetch it for you 11:26 ...you do? 11:26 Well, my project arrived from Mouser's coding... I sure wish he was still around to see how much inspiration he brought upon me... 11:26 MOUSER?! 11:26 DUDE!!! 11:26 Didn't Mouser release something a small while ago? 11:26 (freaking out) 11:26 Or am I mistaking him for someone else...? 11:26 (awesome) 11:27 First off, I didn't know he made Charlie already. 11:27 Maybe you're thinking of beximus 11:27 Wait, mouser didn't make charlie 11:27 He made guile 11:27 rite? 11:28 Oh wait 11:28 He did 11:28 http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/22424-marvel-vs-capcom-1-2/ 11:28 I have gateway coliessium 11:28 Lemme check again 11:28 Hey Dark? 11:28 Yeah? 11:28 PM please! 11:29 Tch, I don't have it :c 11:29 Sry plas 11:29 Yeah, thought as much. 11:29 Pretty confident in saying nobody has it. 11:29 It's an old stage. 11:29 It's pretty crap. 11:30 And it was available on Megaupload. 11:30 Do you have it and keep it for bragging rights? 11:30 Hello 11:30 (no) 11:30 I wish I did tho. 11:30 http://nreboot.com/r/cnr Tonight's Cartoon Cartoon Friday! Starting after Tom and Jerry. 11:31 need to refresh internet 11:31 @Doom 11:31 You got Spewgen'd 11:31 by me 11:32 back 11:32 Yeah, I think I kinda goofed 11:32 Oh, I got a video showcasing Fox and Norimaro! 11:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywb6bU1QY48 11:33 schweet 11:33 Lel fox has the somersault strike 11:34 I'm laughing about the Oscar Grinch confusion. 11:34 das so funny 11:35 "Why is this article so fucking cringe-worthy to read?" 11:35 But his does more damage due to not firing projectiles. 11:35 http://40.media.tumblr.com/2593c72a04d933421a4ed49868214b04/tumblr_nmntgwMfM31slmerqo1_500.png this is still classic 11:35 And he fires 5 shots from his sniper rifle instead of one. 11:36 And knocks close by targets into his firing range to make it a guaranteed hit. 11:36 http://41.media.tumblr.com/cae5208e450559db19c817d4a9f75682/tumblr_nhmsixwk9z1slmerqo1_500.png 11:36 This one too. 11:36 And his Hyper Multi Kick is similar to Chun-Li's. 11:37 Yeah 11:37 YESSSS the guy next door 11:37 I was just about to post that 11:37 And guess whose Amingo you saw? 11:38 http://36.media.tumblr.com/577cc6c7975d331b5024fb51940d55eb/tumblr_nml1zbxpZ81slmerqo1_500.png 11:38 Aperarence 11:39 People Can Grow My Wiki 11:40 PCGMW 11:40 @nodog more like people can suck my 066.png 11:41 amingo is great 11:41 GOOD NEWS EVERYONE 11:41 the EB movie is now being writen 11:41 Is it going to be a sprite movie? 11:41 EB movie? 11:41 * Jenngra505 is thinking of how the Shrek article will look like in the new layout 11:41 No @Plas, it's anime 11:42 EarthBound Movie 11:42 @Nod 11:42 I think it would be better as live action, like a 70's alien movie 11:42 The intro reminds me of an old sci fi b movie 11:42 Anime, huh? 11:42 Yep 11:42 Oh no, the chat is talking about animus! 11:43 :} 11:43 It will have the original plot of the game 11:43 One of the versions has to be referred to as "ain't the sharpest tool in the shed" 11:44 <3krok> im going to bed i dont feelso good 11:44 Ogrepuns. 11:44 <3krok> i'll probably be on mobile but you guys know the drill 11:44 That was Kong's Amingo. 11:44 I managed to patch him up using Mouser's coding. 11:45 Kamekaze made a gud Amingo. 11:45 I'm thinking of doing his Zangief and Gambit. 11:45 Atm I'm doing Iwakick's Omega Red. 11:46 You should do servbot, sentinel or cable 11:46 there are no good versions of those chars 11:46 That's not true on Servbot's case 11:46 Once I get to them I can do it. 11:47 There's a good Servbot 11:47 I'm determined to do ALL 56 characters for the thread! 11:47 all from MvC2? 11:49 If so, I think Roll isn't garbage 11:49 I hate it when people say she's garbage 2015 05 22